Parachutes: An Auslly Story
by AusllyEst2011
Summary: This is what I think would've/should've happened right after Hunks & Homecoming. An Auslly story
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

Today was just another normal day at Sonic Boom. It was around 6:00 so I was closing up. Trish, Dez, and Austin were suppose to be coming over at 7:30 for a team meeting. With my first album about to be released, there was a lot to be done. Plus I needed one more song for a bonus track, but me and Gavin were having trouble coming up with it.  
I walked over to the door and flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. When I was about to turn around, I see Dez and Austin running toward the glass doors like maniacs. I quickly open the door to prevent them from running through it. "I told you I could run through that door Austin!" exclaimed Dez. "Dez, no you didn't. Ally opened the door." Austin said with an annoyed look on his face. "Uuummm what is all of this about?" I ask. "Dez thinks he somehow has super powers now because he drank a Super Mango Smoothie at Shredder's." Austin tells me shaking his head. "Dez..." I start. "Ally! I know, I know. I was just hoping." Dez says looking disappointed. Me and Austin laugh. "So since you guys are here early, wanna help me clean up?" "Sure." Austin says shrugging his shoulders.

_Austin's been acting a lot like this lately, ever since me and Gavin started dating. I thought me and Austin had told each other we'd be fine if we found other people. I don't think Austin likes me dating Gavin though. He seems jealous. I don't want to hurt Austin he's my best friend. We've been through so much together, but I really like Gavin, and Austin's just going to have to understand I'm with Gavin now. He really should move on. Hey, maybe me, Dez, and Trish could set him up on a blind date or something. You know, just give him a little hint-hint, wink-wink, nudge-nudge._

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I hear a melody being played on the piano. I turn around to see Austin seated at the piano playing. I can faintly hear him sing, 'You always break my fall, like a parachute.." "Austin, that's beautiful! Did you write that?" I ask. "Yea." he says smiling. I seat down beside him. He begins to play again. The melody is absolutely breath-taking. It really sounds like something I would love on my album. "Austin," I turn toward him, he stops playing and looks at me, "could I use this as the bonus track on my album. I love it!" "Of course Ally, we just need to come up with the lyrics." he tells me. "What do you have so far? I ask. He begins to play and starts to sing, " There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute." "Wow, that's really good Austin. Maybe the next part should go like this," I begin to play and start to sing, "When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall... Like a parachute, you're my parachute" I sing looking at Austin. We hold a gaze for a couple seconds until Dez yells from the practice room, "Guys! Time for the team meeting! Trish is already here." We jump apart. "I guess we better get on up there." I tell Austin while awkwardly laughing. "Yea," he says, "we'll finish the song later." I gather up my songbook and we head upstairs.

**Austin's POV**

_What just happened down there?_ I ask myself as I sit down in the practice room. "Okay, this team meeting is officially underway!" I hear Trish exclaim in the distance. That song had been on my mind ever since I realized I wanted to get back with Ally. _She's my everything, but before I could tell her how I feel, Gavin stole her from me. Ugh, I can't stand her being with someone else. Especially someone who's handsome and is into music. I'm afraid I've lost her forever. I'll never tell Ally that song's about her. It'd be too humiliating. Oh well. I miss those moments like we just had downstairs. I can tell she really likes the song. I can't wait to sit down on that piano bench again, feel her next to me, and know she's happy doing what she loves: writing music. I love it when she's happy. I love her smile and her long brown hair. I love it when we're playing the piano together and ours hands accidentally touch. The spark I felt the first time our hands toughed is still there. I wonder if she still feels it to._ Then I hear Trish say, "Well that wraps up our meeting." _With Ally's album coming out pretty soon, most of the meeting have been only about her. I'm proud of her. She's come a long way._ I stand up and look at Ally, "I'm so proud of you Ally!" I say while leaning in for a hug. "Thanks Austin." she says while wrapping her arms around me. _Having her in my arms feels like she was made for me. The way her head fits perfectly on my shoulder. I then feel her pulling away. Inside I'm disappointed, but I know a friendly hug is all we'll share now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

Throughout the team meeting Austin had this far away look on his face. I wonder what was up with him?

The meeting had just ended and the four of us were walking down the stairs into the store. Trish and Dez were leaving, but Austin was going to stay to work on the song. "Night guys!" I tell Trish and Dez as they walk out the door. "See ya tomorrow!" Trish yells back. I then shut the door and lock it. I turn toward Austin, "So, wanna get to work on that song?" "How about we go to the practice room, we seem to write songs better up there." he tells me. "Okay, let's go." I tell him as I start back up the stairs. We walk into the practice room and Austin shuts the door behind us. "Alright, we have the chorus down, got any ideas for the first verse?" I ask. "Not really, I wasn't even thinking about actually finishing writing this song." _I wonder why not?_ I ask myself. "Well, since it is going to be on my album, do you mind if I add a personal touch to it?" I hope. "Of course Alls, you know everything's better when we work as a team." Austin tells me smiling. "Hey," I begin, "what if it was a song about out partnership?" I ask. "I'd love it Ally." I sit down in front of the piano and begin playing the song, Austin sits down beside me. I start to think about all the wonderful memories I've shared with Austin. There really is no way I could make it without him. Without realizing it, I begin to sing, "I remember life before, faraway dreams and locking doors. Then you came...then you came. Afraid to fall...to be free, always my own worst enemy. It isn't what...what you see." I then hear Austin begin to sing, "I took time to realize, that I couldn't do it by myself, myself..." Then I join in with him, " There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall... Like a parachute, you're my parachute." "Wow." we both say together. "That's amazing." Austin tells me. I look into his eyes and say, "I was thinking the next part could go like this," Austin begins to play, never looking away from me. I start to sing while looking at Austin, "With you, it all begins. Feeling okay in my own skin. So alive, I'm so alive. I know...this life isn't gonna be perfect. The ups and downs are gonna be worth it, as long as I'm...I'm with you."

**Austin's POV  
** _Ally is incredible. I can't believe it. She wrote this song about us. It's amazing, just like her. Staring into her warm hazel eyes, I know I'm in love. Ally will always be the only one for me. There will never be another girl for me. _I start to lean in, without thinking. To my surprise she's leaning in too. Our lips touch. I feel like everything in the world is right. I couldn't be any happier. We pull apart. "Austin, I.." I put my finger to her lips, "Just come here." I tell her. I wrap my arms around her as she nuzzles her head in my neck. We just hold each other like that for a couple minutes. I feel Ally pull back, "Oh no." She looks at me, her eyes filled with surprise. "What about Gavin?" she asks me. _Awww man, I totally forgot about him. _"Ally," I know I have to do what's best for her, even though it's going to break me, "don't tell him about this. This will remain between you and me." "But Austin," "Shh, I won't tell anyone. I promise. I reckon I better be getting home, it's getting kinda late." I stand up and walk to the door, "Bye Alls." I say. I shut the practice room door and feel a single tear trickle down my cheek as I leave Sonic Boom.

**Ally's POV  
** _Austin, why did you leave. Couldn't you tell that I still love you?  
I don't know what's going to happen between me and Gavin, but I know I can only see a future with you. Austin Monica Moon. The love of my life. Please come back. _I hear the doors to Sonic Boom close downstairs as Austin leaves. _Why did I even say yes when Gavin asked me out? It's so clear now that Austin has always been the one for me. I just wish he knew that. _Then I remember, _I never told him bye._ I pull out my phone and send Austin a quick text, **Bye Austin.**

I walk downstairs and close up the store. I walk home knowing somehow, this would turn out okay. It had too. Me and Austin were meant to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**  
BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

_Ugh! _I turn over and hit the off switch on my alarm clock. I sit up in bed and push my hair back. I'm thinking about the day ahead of me when my dream begins flooding back.

"_**I remember life before, faraway dreams and locking doors. Then you came...then you came. Afraid to fall...to be free, always my own worst enemy. It isn't what...what you see." I then hear Austin begin to sing, "I took time to realize, that I couldn't do it by myself, myself..." Then I join in with him, " There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall... Like a parachute, you're my parachute." "Wow." we both say together. "That's amazing." Austin tells me. I look into his eyes and say, "I was thinking the next part could go like this," Austin begins to play, never looking away from me. I start to sing while looking at Austin, "With you, it all begins. Feeling okay in my own skin. So alive, I'm so alive. I know...this life isn't gonna be perfect. The ups and downs are gonna be worth it, as long as I'm...I'm with you." …... Our lips touch. I feel like everything in the world is right. I couldn't be any happier. We pull apart. "Austin, I.." he puts his finger to my lips, "Just come here." he tells me. He wraps his arms around me as I nuzzle my head in his neck. We just hold each other like that...**_

_ Whoah! What a weird dream... Why would I dream about me and Austin getting back together? Do I still have feelings for him? No! We're just friends. That's how we decided it's going to be. Plus, I'm dating my sweet Gavin. Yea, it was just a dream. Nothing but a dream._

I get up out of bed, get ready, and head to work. I walk into Sonic Boom and see Dez and Austin. "Hey guys!" "Hey Ally, what's up?" Austin says. Burning. Why do I feel this burning sensation in my cheeks? 'Nothing really, just about to open the store up." I see Dez walk over. "Ally, why are your cheeks so red? Were you 'experimenting' with your makeup again?" he questions. "Pssshh, Dez, whaaaaa?" I feel my cheeks growing a darker red. I look over at Austin and see him trying to hold in a laugh. "Okay guys, you can stop watching me now." I say, a little annoyed. "Okay, we're just gonna head on up to the practice room. See ya at lunch Alls." Austin says as he walks up the stairs.

_**-Lunch Time-**_

Since it's 12:00, its time for me to take my break. I lock the cash register up, then head over to the doors and lock them too. I walk upstairs and I'm about to open the door when I hear Austin yell, "No Dez, do not tell her!" _What's this about?_ I lean on the door as I listen in on the rest of the conversation.

**Austin's POV**

Me and Dez were just chilling in the practice room. We were talking and somehow we got onto the topic of Ally. _Oh, Ally. I lov- _"Dude! You should've talked to her first. Y'all prabably would be together now." Dez exclaims. "Dez, you don't think I know that. I've been regretting it all week long. Ever since she got with Gavin _(ugh!)_, I haven't been able to spend any alone time with her! I really miss her Dez." "Austin, I know you and I know Ally. You two are meant to be! Tell her how you feel bro, trust me, it'll work out." Dez tells me with assurance. "But Dez, how are you so sure?" "Have you forgotten, I'm _the love whisperer._" "Alright Dez, I trust you." Dez bounced up out of his seat. "So when are you going to tell her?" DEZ, I CAN'T TELL HER!" "Alright, since you can't tell her, _I _will." Dez said pointing at himself. "No Dez, do not tell her!" I said, feeling my heart begin to race. "But you belong together!" "If she ever found out I loved her, and she didn't feel the same way, I... I couldn't live with that. I'd rather be happy with our friendship the way it is now, than not have a friendship with her at all." "But Austin, isn't that the problem. You want to be more than friends.?" "Yes, but if its meant to be, it will find a way of working itself out. "Okay Austin, my lips are sealed, for now..." "Dez..." "So, isn't Carrie just adorable!" Dez said with a sparkle in his eye. _Ugh, at least he's happy with his girl._

**Ally's POV**

_Oh my goodness. Austin loves me. He wants me back. Why does this make me so happy? Do I love him too?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

I really needed to get my lunch out of the refrigerator in the practice room, but I didn't want to face Austin. Just thinking about Austin was making me blush. _But I'm going to have to face him if I want things to stay the same. If I don't want him to know I overheard. He can't know that I overheard, at least until I get my feelings sorted out. Okay, I'm going in. _I grabbed the knob on the door and opened the door. "Yea Dez, Carrie's oka- Hey Ally!" Austin looks at me smiling. "Hey guys. I just came up for lunch." I say as I reach down into the refrigerator. "What have you two been up to?" _As if I didn't know._ "Oh, um , you know, um.." Austin stumbles. Dez cuts in, "We were just talking about the new Zaliens movie that's coming out next month, Zaliens 10." "Yea." Austin says, looking down. "How many of those movies are they going to make?" I ask, sitting down in front of them on the floor. "Well there is 32 books in the series, so probably 32 movies Ally." Dez tells me in 'a matter of fact' tone. "So Ally," Austin sits down on the ground beside me, "when are we going to work on a new song." _That reminds me! In that weird dream on mine, we had wrote this beautiful song. I've got to write it down before I forget it. _I throw down my sandwich, grab my songbook and scribble down parts of the song I remember. "I didn't mean right now Alls." Austin says laughing. "Oh, this is just a song that was in one of my dreams, and it actually sounded pretty good. I'm thinking about putting it on my album. Want to take a look?" "Sure." I hand Austin my book, and he starts singing the song out loud.

_**I remember life before, faraway dreams and locking doors. Then you came, then you came. Afraid to fall, to be free, always my own worst enemy. It isn't what, what you see. I took time to realize, that I couldn't do it by myself. Myself... There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall... Like a parachute. You're my parachute. With you it all begins, feeling okay in my own skin. So alive, I'm so alive. I know, this life isn't gonna be perfect, the ups and downs, they're gonna be worth it. As long as I'm, I'm with you. There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall... Like a parachute.**_

Austin looks up at me, "Ally, hand me your pen." "Austin, what are you going to do?" "Just hand me the pen, I know you'll love it." I warily hand him my pen and he scribbles something down in my songbook. He then looks back up, smiles, and hands me my pen and book. "What did you write in there?" "Well apparently Ally he wrote words, duh!" Dez speaks up. "Dez, I know that. I was talking about what the words are." I say, dragging the 'are' out. "I just wrote the ending of your song." Austin says smiling. "Oh, man. You probably wrote something about pancakes." I say, shaking my head. BUUUUZZZZZ. I look down at my phone. **1 new message.** I open the message, its from Trish. _**I just spoke with Jimmy. He says he needs Austin to perform a new song when he's going on The Helen Show next Monday. Just thought I'd let you know, because I'm trying to be a more responsible manager. Love ya girl! See ya later this afternoon(:  
**_"Uuumm Austin. You know you're performing on The Helen Show Monday, right?" I glance over at Austin and see a worried expression on his face. "No! When did you hear this?" "Trish just texted me and told me. She also said that Jimmy said we need to write you a new song for the show." "Awww, man." "Austin, I can close up Sonic Boo-" "AAAAHHHHH!" we look over and see Dez getting up in a rush. "Dez, what's wrong?" I asked him, worried. "I just looked at my watch and it's 1:12! 1:12!" "So?" Austin said. "I had a lunch date with Carrie at one! Oh no! She's gotta be so worried. See you guys later!" Dez screams as he leaves the practice room and slams the door. "Well then." Austin says. We look at each other and burst out in laughter. "Whew! Only Dez." Austin says. "Okay Austin, like I was saying before all of that," a giggle slips out, " I can close up Sonic Boom for the day and we can work on your song." "Ally, are you sure your father doesn't need you to run the store?" "Nawww, it'll be fine. We didn't have that much business today anyways." "Okay, sounds great!" Austin says smiling. "Let me just go downstairs and make sure Dez locked the doors after he left." "I'll come with you." We walked downstairs, locked and CLOSED, the doors Dez left open, and cleaned up the store a little bit. We were walking up the stairs when Austin's shoulder brushed mine. Burning. _Oh no, I'm blushing again. I really hope he doesn't see. I REALLY, REALLY hope he doesn't see._

**Austin's POV**

Me and Ally were walking up the stairs. I accidentally bumped into her. I was looking down at her, about to say I was sorry, when something caught my eye. Ally's cheeks. They were rose. She was blushing. _But why would she be blushing. We're just friends. That's how she wanted it. That's how WE wanted it, even though I kind of changed my mind about my half of the deal, without her knowing. What if she changed her's too? No! That's stupid. She's dating Gavin(bleh!), and she seems pretty happy. I'm just happy that she's happy. _I glance back down at Ally and she see me. She lets out a nervous giggle. _What was that? Did Ally just nervously laugh? Is it this real? Could she possibly still be into me?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

We walked into the practice room about to try to write Austin a new song. _Why did it seem like we were always writing a song on such a short deadline? _Austin sat down at the piano and I took my place beside him. "So, I've been kind of playing around with a melody lately, maybe we could do something with it." I say. "Let's hear it." Austin tells me. I place my hands on the keys and begin to play. I could feel Austin watching me as I played. This never bothered me before, but this time, the thought of him watching me play sent a warm buzz feeling through my body. I stopped playing and looked at Austin, "So?" "Nice! I think this is gonna be a hit!" "But Austin, we don't even have lyrics yet" I said, looking at him in amusement. "I know that. Pshh, but I know anything you write is amazing, and I can just feel that this one's going to be a hit!" Austin said smiling at me. "Awww, thanks Austin!" I say as I hug him. _There it is again, that buzzing feeling._ We pull apart and he just smiles at me. "So," he says, "there's something I've been wanting to tell someone, without actually telling them," he let out a nervous laugh, "and I was thinking I could maybe do it with this song."

**Austin's POV**

_I've done it now. I told myself I wasn't going to tell her, but it was something about what Dez said, and the way she blushed when she bumped into my shoulder. I'll just write this song. She won't have to find out it's about her, but how well did that work out for me last time. Ugh. Well I've already opened my big mouth, might as well go through with it. Just don't make her suspicious Austin, don't make her suspicious. _"Earth to Austin." Ally said waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh, um sorry. I didn't mean to zone out like that." "One minute you're telling me your ideas about a song, then its just blank." Ally said laughing. "So what do you think about my idea?" "Well what have you been wanting to tell someone?" Ally asked me. _Aww man. She's gonna find out. I just know it. _"Oh um, its nothing. I should probably let you write the lyrics. After all you ARE the songwriter, not me." "Austin, have you forgotten about 'Steal Your Heart', you wrote that song all by yourself and it was a huge hit! Now wha- wait, your playing with your hair and avoiding eye contact with me. You want to tell a GIRL something, don't you?" "Umm, well..." "Austin, I'm so happy for you!" Ally tells me smiling. "Why? What happened?" "You've found someone. Let's write this song and let you win her over." Ally says to me. _If only you knew who she was..._

_**4 hours later**_

**Ally's POV**

Me and Austin had been sitting there all afternoon, and we had come up with a lovely first verse and chorus. I begin to play the song on the piano as Austin began to sing,  
_**Sometimes love's a scary place. It's like standing in the dark. Flying through the universe. Try'na fix your broken heart. It's okay to let go, you don't have to be so brave. Take a chance, someone else is gonna swoop in and save the day. You don't have to face your fears alone, cuz whenever you're in trouble, I'll know. Let me be your superhero. There isn't a place I won't go. Whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there. Never be afraid if you fall. I'll carry you away from it all. Let me be your superhero. Let me be your superhero.**_

__"Wow Austin, I'm really loving this one. I was thinking the next art could go like thi-" _**BUZZZ. **_My phone vibrated on top of the piano. I flipped open my phone and looked at the reminder. _**Date with Gav in an hour.**__ Ooops. Man I had forgotten about that while writing the new song._ I looked at the clock on the wall. _5! It was already 5! I can't believe we had been up here in the practice room for four hours. _"Who was it?" Austin asked me. "I'm sorry Austin, but I've gotta go. It was a reminder telling me I have a date with Gavin in an hour. I've gotta run to the house, get a shower, pick out something to wear, fix my hair. Ughh." I look over at Austin and I see him slouch in his seat. "Oh." Austin says, almost sadly. I was gathering up my songbook and pencil when Austin perked up. "Hey, how about I come over to your house and work on my song with your piano while you get ready?" Sure, that be awesome. Hey, maybe you could help me pick out a dress too, because, you know, you're a guy and all and I don't really need a girl's opinion at the moment." I say laughing at my babbling. No problem, shall we go then?" "Yep, let me just grab my keys." I picked my keys up out of one of the chairs and we headed to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's POV**

As soon as we walked through Ally's front door, she bolted upstairs to take a shower. I walked into her den and sat down at the grand piano. I begin to play my new song and sing along with what we had so far. I stopped and began to think about my inspiration, Ally. _She's so beautiful. I wish she felt the same way I did. Maybe she did, she was hard to read, but she was acting really strange today. I wish she wasn't with Gavin. If that jerk ever hurt her... Stop yourself Austin, don't think like that. You don't want Ally to be hurt. But Ally wouldn't be hurt, she's a confident young lady. She believes in herself and everyone else. But she still is human, she can be broken just like the rest of us, even though she tries not to show it. She always tries to be strong for her friends._ Before I knew it, I was playing the piano again and singing.

_**Take off your mask, put down your guard. Don't need a symbol on your chest. It's alright for once to play, the damsel in distress. You're gonna use up all your strength, try'na to be so strong. Don't have to shoulder all the weight, together we can take it on. You don't have to face your fears alone, cuz whenever you're in trouble, I'll know. Let me be your superhero. There isn't a place I won't go. Whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there. Never be afraid if you fall. I'll carry you away from it all. Let me be your superhero. Let me be your superhero. Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. Let me be your Superhero. Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. Sometimes love's a scary place. It's like standing in the dark. Flying through the universe. Try'na fix your broken heart, yea. Let me be your superhero. There isn't a place I won't go. Whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there. Never be afraid if you fall. I'll carry you away from it all. Let me be your superhero. Let me be your superhero. Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. Yeah, I could be your superhero. You know I could baby. Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. Oh, oh, let me your superhero.  
**_"Wow Austin. That's incredible." I turn around startled to see Ally in the doorway. She's wearing a baggy tee and pajama shorts and her hair is already curled. "Ally, you scared me." I say laughing it off. "I'm sorry, its just that you were playing, and it sounded wonderful, and I didn't want to interrupt you." "Well, thank you." I say, humbled that Ally thought my song was wonderful. "Hey, come on up to my room. You need to help me pick out my dress, remember?" "Yes, I remember." I get up and Ally grabs my hand and practically drags me upstairs. We get up to her room and I sit down on her bed while she goes in her closet. A couple seconds later she comes out holding the dress she wore when she opened up for me on tour. "Nope." I say shaking my head. _She can't be looking that gorgeous for that jerk. _She goes back in and comes back out with a short blue dress with a giant daisy on front. "Too plain." I say. _Nothing's too plain on Ally._ She then comes out with the red dress she wore on Christmas. The dress I almost kissed her in. _We were so close. Then Dez and Chuck's stupid argument ruined it. Something always seemed to ruin it. _"Since you're speechless, I guess this one's it." Ally says smiling. _Awww man, she's going to look so beautiful in that dress. _"Could you go back down stairs so I can get ready?" "Umm, no problem Alls."

**Ally's POV**

I slipped into my red bedazzled dress and walked downstairs. I wasn't as excited about this date as I thought I was going to be. I really wish I could just stay home, and have a movie night with the gang. I walked into the living room where Austin was sitting on the couch. "So, I reckon I better be going. I don't want Gavin to worry." I tell Austin. "Yea, I better be heading home too." "How about I drop you off at your house on the way to the restaurant." "Its not going to be out of your way is it?" 'Nothing's out of the way for you Austin." _Crap. Where did that come from. _I look over and see Austin with the biggest grin on his face. "Okay then."  
We hopped in my car and drove to Austin's house first. We pulled in his drive and I stopped my car. "Well I hope you have a good time tonight Alls. See ya tomorrow." "Bye Austin." I say as he gets out and goes into his house. I put the car in reverse and headed toward where Gavin and I were having our date.

I pulled in at the restaurant and parked my car. I got out and went inside the classy establishment. I see Gavin sitting in a booth near the front and I go and sit in front of him. _Why isn't he dressed up? I thought we were suppose to dress up. Man, I'm the only one dressed up. _"Hey Gavvy." I say sliding in the booth. "Hey Ally." Gavin said somewhat coldly. _Why was he avoiding eye contact? _"What's wrong?" I ask worried. "Umm, Ally. I've gotta tell ya somethin'." I give him a confused glance. "You're an amazin' girl and a very talented songwriter, but... this relationship doesn't feel right to me." _Was he seriously doing this? _It felt like I had been hit with a wrecking ball; all of the air was knocked out of me. "I'm real sorry Ally. That's why I didn't get dressed up. I couldn't go through with this date." He got up and looked down at me. "I know you're gonna go places with your career, you're very talented." I didn't reply, all I could do was sit there with a blank look on my face. He reached down and gave me a hug. "Like I already said, I'm real sorry Ally." He leaned up, gave me one more glance and walked away. I just sat there. I couldn't talk. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe.

I finally looked down at my phone. 25 minutes had passed since Gavin left. 25 minutes of sitting here, not being able to move. I got up, and went to my car. I sat down behind the wheel as a single tear trickled down my cheek. I didn't want to be alone tonight. I don't think I could handle the hurt alone. I pulled my phone out and called my Dad. **_Ring, ring, ring, ring, rin- _**"Hello." "Hey Dad, its me. Is it okay if I spend the night at Trish's tonight?" "Of course its okay Ally-gator. Just make sure you're at the store to open Sonic Boom in the morning." "No problem Dad. Bye, love you!" "I love you too Ally." I hit end and cranked my car. Trish wouldn't mind if I unexpectedly came over. We did it all the time. That's why I always kept an extra change of clothes in my car.  
A couple minutes later, I pulled up at Trish's. I cut my car off, grabbed my bag and songbook, and walked up to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading & reviewing my story! This was my favorite chapter to write & I hope you guys love it!**

* * *

**Ally's POV  
**I walked up to Trish's house and knocked. A couple moments later Trish appeared at the door. The moment I saw her I broke. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I cried as Trish stood there hugging me. I finally pulled away and she walked me in, shutting the door behind us. We walked up to her room and we sat down on the floor. We just sat like that in silence for a couple minutes. Trish finally spoke up, "What happened Ally? She asked kindly. I looked at her and told her as tears began to fall down my cheeks, "Gavin broke up with me." "I'm so sorry Ally." I sat there and looked at her. She knew I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Hey, how about we paint our nails and give each other a makeover!" Trish said, trying to cheer me up. "Sure." I say cracking a smile. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand as Trish got the fingernail polish.

During the night we gave each other makeovers, read magazines, and watched cheesy chick flicks. Trish had fallen asleep around 10:30. It was now 11:30 and I was wide awake. I was lying there reliving that horrible moment over and over again. I had to talk to someone about it or I was going to break down again. I didn't want to wake Trish so I reached for my phone. The first person that came to my mine was Austin. He'd probably be up. He normally didn't go to bed 'til like 1 or 2, that night owl.

I sent him a text, **Hey Austin. **Almost as soon as I sent the text, I got a reply, _Hey Alls, what ya doing up so late?_

**I couldn't sleep because something horrible happened tonight and its been on my mind, and I really need to talk with someone about it.**

_Ally, what happened? Are you hurt?_

**No, not really, well sort of. Gavin dumped me. **I texted as a single tear trickled down my cheek.

_Oh Ally, I'm so sorry :(  
_

**It's not your fault Austin, you didn't do anything.**

_Hey, to make it better, how about we go midnight bowling?_

Not wanting to be alone with my thoughts I sent Austin another text, **Sure. Could you pick me up, I'm at Trish's.**

_No problemo Ally-gator, see ya in a couple mins.  
_

I put my phone in my bag, along with my songbook. I went out to my car and found an old t-shirt and some jeans. I went back inside and changed into the clothes that fit my mood perfectly. I wrote Trish a note in case she woke up worried. I then grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I was waiting on the front porch when I saw a pair of headlights pulling in the driveway. I got up and went to the car. Austin got out and came up to me. He embraced me in a comforting hug. _Wow, Austin knows exactly how to make me feel better. _His strong, warm arms felt so safe. Before I knew it he was pulling away. He opened the passenger's door and said, "How about we go have some fun?" I slipped in the car as he went around to the driver's side and got in. Before you knew it we were headed to the bowling alley to get my mind off things.

**Austin's POV**

The drive to the bowling alley was a quiet one. Every now and then I would look over at Ally. _She looked so defeated. How could could someone dump such an angel? _It killed me to see her hurt. _Maybe I can help her have a little fun and get her mind off things. That's what she needs. _We pulled into the parking lot and I cut off the car. I got out and walked over to Ally's side. I opened the door for her and she stepped out. We walked into the alley and you could instantly hear pins being knocked over. Ally just went ahead and sat at a table. I went over and paid for us and got our shoes. I walked back over to Ally and she was just staring off in the distance, you could tell she was thinking about it again. I bent down, took her sneakers off, and slipped on her bowling shoes. She looked down at me, "Thanks Austin." That was the first time she had spoken to me all night. "No problem Ally. So, ready to get this game going?" She stood up, and surprisingly wanted to go first.

Throughout the game, Ally loosened up and began acting like her normal self. It was her last turn so I decided I would go over to the juke-box and play a song. I got over to the 21st century juke-box and strolled through the songs. One caught my eye and I hit _**PLAY NEXT. **_I walked back over to her, getting ready to bowl, when the song came on, **_You like the good boys..._**

Ally turned around and smiled at me, "You're playing my song!" "Yep, I know, since I'm gonna win, I thought I might as well do _something_ nice before we leave." I said laughing. "I'm not so sure." Ally said with a devious gleam in her eyes. She let the ball slip from her hands and, _**BAM!**_, a strike. _Aww man, to win I've gotta get a strike next. Ally knows I'm not good at strikes._ I look at Ally as she turns around smiling wide. "Who'd you say was gonna win?" she said cupping a hand around her ear. "Ally, you know I can't get a strike." "Yep, I know, that means I win!" "Hey, I haven't gone yet.' I stepped up, grabbed a ball. And let go. It rolled and... IT KNOCKED DOWN ONLY THREE PINS! "Yay!" I hear Ally say behind me. I walked up to her, "You just got lucky this time." "Whatever." I say smiling as we walk out of the bowling alley. We got back in the car and Ally turned toward me. "Thanks Austin." "For what, letting you win?" I say laughing. She giggled but then turned serious. "No, for getting my mind off of things and helping me have fun." "Hey, what are friends for?" I say as I crank the car and back up. _Ugh, friends. I didn't like that word, but Ally was just seriously hurt by a guy and right now she just needed me to help comfort her. Of course, I would do anything for Ally. _

We were halfway back to Trish's when I hear Ally begin to sniffle. I glance over at her and she breaks out into a full blown cry session. I pull over the car and ask her, "Ally's is everything okay? You know you REALLY beat me right? I didn't just let you win." "I sa- saw Ga-Gavin on a billboar-oard." _That stupid jerk was making her cry again. Why couldn't he had never came into her life!? _I unbuckled myself and reached over and unbuckled Ally. I picked her up and pulled her over onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she cried. I softly began to sing to her to calm her, "_**When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it. And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone will know it. And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope that someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't. If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need that's what I'll be. You can come to me.**_" The sniffles began to subside and she looked up at me. Her cheeks were stained but somehow she was still the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I bent down and kissed her cheek. She nuzzled her head in my chest, and I just held her for however long she needed.

**Ally's POV**

We pulled back into Trish's drive and Austin came around and opened the door for me. He welcomed me into his warm embrace for one more time tonight. I looked back at him, I began to say thank you when he put his finger to my lips, "Shh. Just go get some rest. You've been through a lot today. I gave him one more hug and then walked into Trish's house. I tiptoed upstairs and snuck back into Trish's room. She was still asleep. _Thank goodness. _I got back into my pajamas and laid back down on the bed. _Austin is seriously the best person ever. I know I can always count on him. He's so sweet and gentle when it comes to my feelings. I don't know what I do with out him._ That's when I remembered something. _Austin had wrote down something in my songbook earlier today. _I pulled out my book and flipped to my marked page. All I saw was my new song. I was about to close my book when I saw somebody's handwriting at the bottom of my page, it was Austin's. I began to smile at the thought of Austin. I looked back down to see what he had wrote,

_**When I'm standing at the edge it's such a long way down. If I second guess myself you're there to catch me now. Woah... woah... woah... woah. I'll never touch the ground. There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall... Like a parachute.**_

I closed my book and shut my eyes. _Austin really was my parachute._

I went to sleep thinking about Austin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

It had been a couple months since Gavin dumped me. Surprisingly I was okay, all because of Austin. He had made it so much easier to handle. He was always there to talk to and he always comforted me when I begin to feel bad. I still couldn't get the moment when he pulled me onto his lap and sang to me out of my mind. _He was so gentle and caring._ There was no lying now. I still had feelings for Austin. _How could I not? He was literally my parachute. Always there to catch me when I fall._

I was going to perform my song tonight and hoped afterward I could somehow tell him how I feel.

**Austin's POV**

It had been a couple months and I think Ally's ready. After she performed her song on Video Countdown Live, I was going to tell her._ I, Austin Monica Moon, wanted Ally Dawson to be my girlfriend, again. This time it would be better. We are both older, we have our careers going well, and it will work. I know it._ I was just extremely nervous. I hadn't told anyone this, not even Dez, but, I was afraid of getting hurt again. _Hey, I know I'm a guy, but I still have feelings._ I didn't want a repeat of last time. Last time she went first and had told me she was going out with Gavin._ Ugh, I don't even want to speak that jerk's name._ Everyone was happy when he went back to Texas. _Especially me._ I didn't want to see his face around Ally ever again._ Ally._ Just thinking her name made me happy. _I couldn't wait 'til tonight._

**Ally's POV**

I standing back stage literally shaking. I was extremely nervous to be performing my new song. Even though I've conquered my stage fright, I still got nervous. Austin, Trish and Dez were waiting in the crowd, ready to cheer me on. I turned my back to the stage, closed my eyes, and tried to get my nerves under control. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Austin standing there with one hand behind his back. "Austin, you scared me to death." I say giggling. "Sorry Ally, I didn't mean to." I smile. "Before you go on, I just wanted to wish you luck and give you these." Austin pulled a beautiful bouquet of roses from behind his back and handed them to me. "Austin, they're gorgeous!" "I just wanted to let you know that I'm extremely proud of how far you've come." "I never could have done it without you Austin." I say blushing. "One minute!" I hear a stage-hand yell. "I better get back out there with Trish and Dez, I know you're gonna be wonderful Alls." Austin leans down and envelopes me in a warm hug. We pull apart and he walks away.  
"30 seconds Ally!" the stage-hand yells again. I lay my roses down on a table behind stage and grab my microphone. I turn around and wait for the curtains to open.  
A couple seconds later I see the stage lights turn on and the curtains open. The music starts and I begin singing my song,

_**I remember life before**_

_**Faraway dreams and locking doors**_

_**Then you came... then you came**_

_**Afraid to fall... to be free**_

_**Always my own worst enemy**_

_**It isn't what... What you see**_

_**I took time to realize**_

_**That I couldn't do it by myself**_

_**Myself...**_

_**There's no gravity When you're next to me**_

_**You always break my fall**_

_**Like a parachute**_

_**When you're holding me**_

_**So weightless I can barely breathe**_

_**You always break my fall**_

_**My fall...**_

_**Like a parachute**_

_**You're my parachute**_

_**With you... it all begins**_

_**Feeling okay in my own skin**_

_**So alive... I'm so alive**_

_**I know... this life isn't gonna be perfect**_

_**The ups and the downs they're gonna be worth it**_

_**As long as I'm... I'm with you**_

_**There's no gravity When you're next to me**_

_**You always break my fall**_

_**Like a parachute**_

_**When you're holding me**_

_**So weightless I can barely breathe**_

_**You always break my fall**_

_**My fall...**_

_**Like a parachute**_

_**You're my parachute**_

_**When I'm standing at the edge**_

_**It's such a long way down**_

_**If I second guess myself**_

_**You're there to catch me now**_

_**Woah... Woah... Woah... Woah**_

_**I'll never touch the ground**_

_**There's no gravity When you're next to me**_

_**You always break my fall**_

_**Like a parachute**_

_**When you're holding me**_

_**So weightless I can barely breathe**_

_**You always break my fall**_

_**My fall...**_

_**Like a parachute**_

_**You're my parachute**_

I finish the song with a huge smile on my face. The curtains close and I stand there, not wanting the moment to end. Before I know it I'm being tackled by three of the best people in the world. "Ally, you're song was amazing!" Trish says. "Like always, you rocked it Ally!" Dez exclaimed. "Like I said, you were brilliant!" I grab onto Austin and we stand there hugging. When we pull apart, I look around, and Dez and Trish are gone. _Now's the time to tell him. _We're inches apart. I look up at him, "Austin, I have something I wanna tell you." "There's something I wanna tell you too." "**You go first.**" "Ally, I'll go first." I nod for him to go on. " Alls, I still have feelings for you, and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend again." I stand there on the verge of tears. _He feels the same way! _"Austin,I still have feelings for you too, and I 'd love to be your girlfriend again." I say smiling. Austin wraps me in a hug as he leans down and kisses my cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was my first fanfiction, and I hope y'all enjoyed it.  
Thank you for everybody that read & reviewed my story!  
If you liked my story, check out my new Auslly story, _Doesn't Get Better Than This_.  
-AusllyEst2011**


End file.
